Romance a la Luz de la Aurora
by LupitaChapero
Summary: Durante la vacaciones de Korra y Asami se les unieron Mako, Iroh, Bolin y Opal... pero una noche bajo la luz de la Aurora llega una pareja junto a sus dragones...


**Hola! Mi primer Crossover entre La Legenda de Korra y Como Entrenar a tu Dragón…**

 **Los sucesos en el fic ocurren después del Libro de Balance en LOK y HTTYD 2…**

" _ **Este fic participa en el**_

' _ **Mes de Avatares y Dragones'**_

 _ **del Foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin"**_

 **Descargo de Responsabilidad ninguno de los personajes de LOK y HTTYD no me pertenecen yo solo poseo la trama…**

 **Romance a la luz de la Aurora**

 **Capitulo 1**

Korra y Asami se fueron de vacaciones al mundo espiritual, pero dias mas tarde las alcanzaron Opal, Bolin, Mako e Iroh. Aunque al principio fue incomodo para alguno las cosas se acomodaron; Mako había venido decidido a tratar de reanudar su relación con Korra e Iroh había venido a declararse a la joven y linda dueña de Industrias Futuro; mientras que Bolin y Opal arreglaba bien del todo su relación.

El viaje los había llevado hasta una región de nieve y tras una pequeña guerra de bolas de nieve entre hombres contra mujeres, sin ganadores decidieron pasar la noche ahí. Todos alrededor del fuego charlaban de cosas triviales hasta que se quedaron embobados con la extraña aurora que surco el cielo nocturno, un espíritu ya les había advertido que esas Auroras aparecían cada noche y que eran portales a distintos mundos pero estaba conectados por solamente por tres noche. Esta ya era la segunda, estaban por irse a dormir hasta que escucharon unos gritos como de animales y humanos. Los chicos no perdieron tiempo y se dirigieron hacia el sonido Korra, Iroh y Mako alumbraban el camino y al llegar vieron a una cosa negra moverse junto con otra color amarillo y azul; ya los chicos se estaban asustando hasta que vieron una ¿Espada de Fuego?.

-Astrid ¿estás bien?- dijo Hipo preocupado por la rubia, mientras se sentaba y guardaba a espada.

-Si pero Hipo ¿en donde estamos?- pregunto la rubia confundida.

-Bueno primero salgamos de las alas de Chimuelo y no fijamos- dijo Hipo.

El "equipo avatar" estaba asustado esa cosa negra se estaba moviendo igual que la amarilla y azul y de su interior salieron dos jóvenes, uno era un muchacho castaño y le faltaba una pierna, es todo lo que pudieron averiguar ya que el se encontraba de espalda: por otro lada la muchacha que lo acompañaba era una joven rubia de ojos tan celeste como el mar, esta pronto los vio y dijo.

-¿Quiénes son?- pregunto la rubia.-¿En donde estamos?

-Hola, mi nombre es Korra y soy el Avatar ellos son mi amigos, Asami, Iroh, Mako, Bolin y Opal y nos encontramos en el mundo espiritual- dijo Korra tranquilamente.-¿Y ustedes quienes son, que son esas cosa- dijo Korra apuntado a Chimuelo y Tormenta- y de donde vienen?

-Bueno mi nombre es Hipo y soy el heredero una un pueblo vikingo llamado Berk, y ella es mi novia y su nombre es Astrid- dijo Hipo mientras acercaba mas a Astrid contra su pecho – y ellos son nuestros dragones el negro es mi mejor amigo su nombre es Chimuelo- dijo Hipo mientras acariciaba con una mano a Chimuelo y este l sonreía.

-Y ella es mi dragona y mejor amiga Tormenta- dijo Astrid mientras hacia lo mismo que Hipo.

\- Bueno que les parece si no acompañan hasta nuestro campamento y ahí seguimos hablando- dijo Asami cortésmente. Los muchachos asintieron y seguidos por sus dragones se fueron para donde se encontraba una fogata y dos iglúes; los chicos se acomodaron Korra, Asami y Opal se sentaron por un lado, Mako, Bolin e Iroh por otro y por ultimo Hipo y Astrid se sentaron juntos y los dragones se acostaron más atrás de sus jinetes. Ya acomodados Korra decidió que los mejor era decirles a los chicos la verdad.

-Bueno, ya se que ustedes no son de esta dimensión, pero seguro que querrán saber como legaron aca asi que se los diré- dijo Korra mientras soltaba un suspiro.- bueno ven esa aurora, bueno esa es una aurora especial que conecta dimensiones.

-Ya entiendo – dijo Hipo.-por favor prosigue Korra ¿no?.

-Si- dijo Korra- bueno ustedes cruzaron esa aurora y terminaron en el mundo espiritual, la que ocurre es que esta aurora solo estará conectada con su dimensión por tres dias de los cuales esta noche es la segunda ósea que si no cruzan la aurora mañana, no podrán volver a su mundo hasta dentro de un mes – finalizo Korra.

Ante esa idea Astrid se entristeció y oculto su rostro en el pecho de Hipo; esta la abrazo protectoramente y la tranquilizo entre susurros.

-Bueno si no le importa contarnos Hipo ¿Cómo fue que perdiste la pierna? – dijo Bolin inicentemente.

-Bro no tiene por que pregunta eso- dijo Mako regañándolo.

-No, no hay problema pero es una historia un poco larga- todos los presentes asintieron como incitándole a contar su historia- Bueno, nosotros vivimos en un pueblo llamado Berk, hace seis años mi pueblo solamente se dedicaba a cazar y matar dragones y yo por otro lado era diferente ya que no era tanh fuerte como los demás y siempre me estaba metiendo en problema, en una palabra era una vergüenza para mi padre, una noche derribe a un Furia Nocturna, un dragon muy raro y peligro- cuando Hipo pronuncio esto Astrid se comenzo a reir un poco.

-¿Por qué te ries Astrid?- interrogo Opal.

-Bueno es que miren al dragon raro y peligroso- dijo Astrid mientras apuntaba a Chimuelo quien estaba jugando con la nieve.

De pronto todos comenzaron a reirse ante los que hacia Chimuelo- al otro dia busque al dragon estaba atrapado y era la oporunidad perfecta para matarlo pero en su lugar decidi liberarlo, sanarlo y entrenarlo. Pronto nos hicimos amigos y repare el daño que le hice, le hice una cola artificial. Mientras en la aldea a los jóvenes de 15 los entrenaban para ganarse el derecho de matar a un dragón enfrente de todo el pueblo.-dijo Hipo.

-Hipo comenzó a mejorar y sin darse cuenta se volvió en lejos del grupo simplemente para zafarse e irse rápidamente a ver Chimuelo. Al final Hipo gano el derecho de matar al dragón y ese día yo descubrí su secreto estaba dispuesta a ir a la aldea a contar los que escondía Hipo, pero mientras corría hacia Berk el me secuestro y me obligo a escucharlo, y después de un vuelo romántico, comprendí todo lo Hipo había logrado con su nuevo amigo un amigo que no veía raro y lo trataba diferente.- dijo Astrid-

-Al otro día en la arena todo el pueblo esperaba que "la vergüenza del Jefe" matara por fin a un dragón pero no lo hice mi padre enojado asusto al dragón que estaba encerrado conmigo y este estaba a punto de matarme pero Chimuelo llego en mi rescate pero lo capturaron, a mi me desterraron y él lo usaron como brújula, Astrid me convenció de que debía rescatar a Chimuelo y junto con los otros chicos le enseñe a montar dragones y fuimos para donde toda la tribu estaba peleando contra un dragón gigantesco- dijo Hipo.

-Es verdad estábamos todos luchando pero cuando Hipo y Chimuelo llegaron se enfrentaron cara a cara con esa bestia y después del disparo final ellos trataban de salir de la explocion, pero la cola los tiro y cuando ceso el humo, primero los dimos por muertos, su padre estaba desolado buscándolo pero lo único que hallamos fue a Chimuelo inconciente y después de unos minuto, es despertó revelando lo que escondia en su interior, era el cuerpo de Hipo aun vivo- dijo Astrid.

-Cuando desperté vi a Chimuelo en mi casa y pronto descubri que Chimuelo no me pudo salvar del todo, había perdido mi pierna. – finalizo Hipo.

El equipo avatar estaba impresionado, con la historia de los recién llegado y como era muy tarde decidieron irse a dormir.

-Bueno ya es tarde por que no pasan la noche con nosotros- dijo Korra. –Astrid tu puedes dormir con nosotras.

-Y tu Hipo puedes dormir con nosotros- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa Mako.

-Gracias- dijeron ambos- Buenas Noches M'Lady- dijo Hipo haciendo sonrojar a Astrid- Buenas Noche mi Cielo.

 **Continuara**


End file.
